Only For My Life, Not For Love
by Black Key
Summary: Light menulis namanya sendiri di Death Note dengan tak sengaja karena dia mengira itu buku catatannya bukan buku catatat kematian. Bagaimana cara dia agar bisa lari dari kematian yang di timbulkannya sendiri? LLight, Yaoi, 1st fic, NC, Lemon kurang asem.


Title: Only For My Life, Not For Love.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: Oneshort

Rated: M.

Cast: L x Light Yagami.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Nc, Lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Light menulis namanya sendiri di Death Note dengan tak sengaja karena dia mengira itu buku catatannya bukan buku catatat kematian. Bagaimana cara dia agar bisa lari dari kematian yang di timbulkannya sendiri? LLight, Yaoi, 1st fic, NC, Lemon kurang asem.

* * *

><p><em>Author Pov…<em>

Death note…

Sebuah buku catatan kematian yang sengaja di jatuhkan oleh seorang shinigami atau dewa kematian bernama Ryuk ke dunia manusia. Setiap nama orang yang ditulis dalam buku itu pasti orang tersebut akan segera meninggal dunia akibat serangan jantung.

Buku ini kemudian dipungut oleh seorang siswa SMA terbaik sejepang yang merupakan anak dari seorang inspector kepolisian Jepang bernama Yagami Raito atau Light Yagami. Awalnya Light tidak percaya dengan kekuatan Death Note tersebut, namun setelah ia coba dan berhasil, ia mulai percaya. Ditambah lagi dengan kemunculan Ryuk yang akan selalu mengikuti orang yang menemukan Death Note-nya. Dengan kejeniusannya, Light kemudian berencana menggunakan buku tersebut untuk menciptakan dunia baru yang bersih dari kejahatan dengan dirinya sebagai dewa. Dan dia mulai menamai dirinya dengan sebutan KIRA.

Suatu hari dengan tak sengaja Light telah menulis namanya sendiri pada death note yang awalnya ia kira adalah buku catatan biasa miliknya. Light pun mulai panik sendiri akibat tindakan cerobohnya itu.

"Arg… Bagaimana ini. Kenapa aku bisa menulis namaku sendiri di buku catatan kematian ini" Keluh Light sambil meremas rambutnya kasar.

"Pasti ada cara terampuh untuk menangkal kematian itu" kata Light lagi sambil mulai membuka-buka lembaran demi lembaran Buku catatan kematian yang ada ditangannya kini. Gerakan Light terhenti saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

_Cara menangkal kematian…_

_Hanya ada satu cara untuk terlepas dari pengaruh kematian yang ditimbulkan death note. Sex… Hanya satu kegiatan itu saja yang bisa mencegah kematian yang terus datang mendekat._

"APA-APAAN INI" Teriak Light frustasi saat membacakalimat yang tertera didalam Death Note miliknya.

"Arrgghh… Mana mungkin aku akan melakukan kegiatan yang bahkan belum pernah ku lakukan sebelumnya" Kata Light frustasi.

"Tapi kalau itu tidak dilakukan maka aku akan mati dalam beberapa jam lagi. Sepertinya mau tidak mau aku tetap harus melakukanya. Tapi dengan siapa?" Light menundukan wajahnya.

"Misa? Nggak… Nggak…" kata Light sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Light-kun, Anda sedang apa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang tak lain adalah milik musuh bebuyutan Light, siapa lagi kalau bukan L si dektektif paling terkenal di dunia yang tengah menangani kasus Kira yang mengegerkan Jepang karena kematian beberapa orang criminal yang gejala kematiannya serupa. Mati akibat serangan jantung.

L duduk disamping Light dengan gaya duduk khas miliknya sambil memegang secangkir minuman yang Light yakin kadar gula didalamnya pasti lebih dari kata-kata normal. Ia saja bila diberi minuman itu dengan Cuma-Cuma, maka dengan cepat ia akan mengatakan TIDAK. L menatap Light yang sedang kebingungan disampingnya.

_Light Pov.._

Bagaimana ini, kalau dihitung-hitung jarak kematianku tinggal setengah jam lagi. Aku ini Kira yang sangat jenius calon penguasa dunia baru yang sebentar lagi ku buat. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah terjebak dalam permainanku sendiri.

"Light-kun" Panggil L.

Hanya ada satu cara saja agar aku bisa selamat dan menjadi penguasa dunia baruku nanti. Melakukan sex, tapi dengan siapa? Aku tak akan mau melakukannya dengan Misa. Lagian kalau aku melakukannya dengan Misa berarti aku harus mencari dia terlebih dahulu sedangkan waktu hanya tinggal setengah jam lagi saja.

"Light-kun, anda kenapa?" Tanya L sambil menyentuh bahuku pelan. Membuat aku terlepas dari pikiran-pikiranku tadi. Aku menatap L yang entah sejak kapan ada disampingku sambil memakan makanan manis ditangannya.

"Ah, aku tak apa-apa L-kun" Jawabku sesantai mungkin. Aku tak mungkin tampak panik didepan rivalku ini bukan.

Aku nggak mungkin mencari orang yang mau berhubungan tubuh denganku dalam waktu yang sangat mepet ini. L, yah mungkin dia mau. Tapi…. Dia itu musuhku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidur dan memberikan tubuhku ini pada rivalku sendiri. Tapi lain ceritanya kalau aku yang menjadi seme dan dia uke-nya. Yah, aku akan mencoba merayunya dan menjadikannya sebagai uke-ku untuk menyelamatkan hidupku saja.

"Anda kenapa terus menatapku seperti itu, Light-kun?" Tanya L padaku. Yah, karena sejak tadi aku terus menatapnya.

"Eh.. L-kun…" Aku sedikit gugup mengatakan keinginanku ini. Aku takut ia akan menolaknya. Ayolah L mau saja jadi uke-ku. Kita lakukan hubungan itu mumpung markas investigasi ini tengah sepi karena semua orang telah kembali dan kamera-kamera pengawas pun sudah dimatikan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa Light-kun?" Tanya L sambil menatapku dengan mata pandanya itu.

"Ehem.. Itu…" Ck, susah sekali mengatakannya. Mungkin gengsiku terlalu besar untuk mengutarakan semua itu. Tapi, aku harus tetap mengatakannya sebelum aku mati akibat serangan jantung. Andai saja Ryuk ada disini. Pasti dia bisa sedikit membantuku memecahkan masalahku ini.

"Ada apa Light-kun?" Tanya L sambil terus menatapku.

"Sentuh aku" kataku cepat sambil menutup mataku. Takut-takut ia akan menolak keinginanku ini.

"Light-kun, anda kenapa? Apa anda sedang sakit?" Tanya L sambil meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya dikeningku. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku dan menatap L yang juga sedang menatapku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak panas" kata L yang kembali fokus pada makanan-makanan manisnya.

"L-kun.." panggilku dengan nada mengoda.

"Ya… Huwa…" teriak L sedikit kaget saat dengan cepat aku mendorong tubuhnya, menindihnya dan mulai melumat bibirnya dengan liar saat dia baru menolohkan wajahnya padaku tadi.

Aku terus menciumi bibirnya dan sesekali mengigitnya kecil membuat ia mulai mengerang keras. Aku memasukan lidahku kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mengabsen satu demi satu deretan giginya yang berjejer rapi. Lidah kami saling berpangutan hebat.

"Hah.. hah.. hah…" kami berdua sama-sama kehabisan nafas saat ciuman panas tadi berakhir.

"L-kun, tolong sentuh aku lebih" pintaku dengan wajah memelas. L tampak tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah Light-kun, tapi jangan menyesal nantinya" kata L yang kini ada dibawahku. Aku sedikit terkejut karena kata-katanya itu. Aku pikir ia akan menolakku begitu saja dan memngangapku gay yang aneh. Tapi ternyata ia malah menerima ajakanku dengan senang hati. Oke L, kamu akan menjadi uke-ku malam ini.

"Tak akan" kataku yakin. Lebih baik begini melakukan one night stand dari pada mati karena serangan jantung.

"Kita lakukan tapi tidak disini. Bagaimana kalau dikamarku saja" tawarnya, aku pun menganggukan kepala setuju.

_Author Pov…_

L dan Light berpindah tempat ke dalam kamar L. Selama dalam perjalanan keduanya saling bercumbu liar. L dan Light saling melumat bibir dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan-tangan mereka tak mau tinggal diam. Mereka saling membuka pakaian masing-masing teman bermainnya. Tak ada yang mau kalah diantara mereka berdua. Keduanya saling mencoba untuk mendominasi permainan liar yang baru akan mereka lakukan itu.

Light menjatuhkan tubuh L dengan perlahan diatas tempat tidur lalu menindihnya masih dalam posisi saling melumat bibir. Kini tubuh keduanya tak lagi dilapisi oleh sehelai benang pun. Light menghentikan aktifitasnya dengan sedikit terpaksa saat merasa paru-parunya membutuhkan asupan oksigen lagi.

Keduanya masih terengah-engah aibat ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan tadi. Light memandangi tubuh mulus nan polos L yang terpampang jelas dibawah tubuhnya. Begitu pula dengan L.

"Aku yang bermain" kata L yang langsung mendorong tubuh naked Light kesampingnya. Tanpa basi basi lagi L langsung memasukan kejantanan Light yang ternyata sudah menengang sempurna sama seperti miliknya.

L memaju mundurkan kepalanya di daerah selangkangan Light membuat kejantanan Light keluar masuk dalam mulutnya. Light mengerang keras merasakan sensasi nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Light menekan kepala L agar kuluman pada kejantanannya semakin dalam dan menimbulkan sensasi-sensasi nikmat yang lebih.

Tak lama L mulai merasakan kejantanan Light berkedut-kedut dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya yang tanpa rasa jijik langsung ditelan oleh L. Light yang baru mengalami orgasme pertamannya langsung lemas tak berdaya.

L yang melihat Light sudah mencapai titik kepuasannya tersenyum senang. L turun dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Ia mengambil sebotol lotion dari atas meja itu dan membawanya kembali kedekat Light yang sedang mengetur nafas tak beraturannya.

L kembali naik keatas tempat tidur dan menindih Light lagi. L mengecup kilat bibir Light, ia kemudian membuka kedua kaki Light selebar-lebar mungkin sampai ia bisa melihat lubang sempit milik Light. Light yang sedari tadi menatap apa yang sedang L lakukan mulai merasa tak enak.

_A-apa yang mau L lakukan? Jangan bilang dia mau menjadikanku uke-nya. Hey, aku yang harus jadi seme bukan dia. Tapi tubuhku lemas sekali setelah klimaks tadi… oh.. ayolah, jangan biarkan aku yang menjadi uke disini._

"A-apa yang mau kamu lakukan L-kun?" Tanya Light disela-sela deru nafas tak beraturannya.

"Melakukan inti dari permainan kita, Light-kun" kata L sambil menumpahkan cairan dari dalam botol lotion ketangannya. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membasahi kejantanannya sendiri dengan lotion tadi. Setelah selesai ia langsung memposisilan kejantanannya didepan lubang sempit milik Light.

"L-kun tunggu. Arrgghhh….." teriakan kesakitan Light mulai terdengar saat L dengan perlahan memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang sempit milik Light. L mendiamkan kejantannya yang sudah masuk sempurna kedalam lubang Light. Setelah merasa dinding-dinding lubang Light sudah terbiasa dengan kejantannanya, L mulai mengerakan tubuhnya maju mundur.

_Sial… Habis sudah semua sekarang. Bukannya aku yang menjadi seme dan L jadi uke-nya tapi malahan aku yang sekarang jadi uke-nya L. Arrgghhh…..kenapa aku bisa kalah sih._ Kesal Light dalam hati.

Erangan-erangan kesakitan yang perlahan berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan perlahan keluar dari mulut Light saat L terus menghujaninya dengan tusukan-tusukan keras yang tepat menyentuh prostatnya membuat tubuh Light sedikit bergelinjang.

"Ahh… uhh… ahhh…. L…. Le… Bih… Cepat…. Ahhh…." Light mulai meracau tak jelas. Ia sudah terbawa permainan L dan tak mengingat lagi kekecewaannya yang menjadi uke L.

L terus melakukan gerakan in-out didalam lubang Light hingga membuat Light mengerang terus menerus dan membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk melakukan kegiatan mengasyikannya itu. Hingga tak lama kemudian terdengar erangan panjang dari keduanya. Light menyemburkan cairan cintanya didada L sedangkan L menyemburkan cairan cintanya didalam tubuh Light.

Keduanya tapak terengah-engah masih dalam posisi L yang menindih Light. Dengan perlahan L mencabut kejantannya yang masih bersarang didalam lubang Light dan membuat Light sedikit mengerang. Cairan cinta L yang begitu banyak tampak mengalir keluar dari lubang sempit milik Light. L pun segera merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Light. Keduanya tampak kelelahan dan mulai tertidur dalam posisi L yang memeluk Light.

^_^ Only For My Life, Not For Love ^_^

Light mulai terbangun dari tidur lelapnya semalam setelah kegiatan melelahkan antara dirinya dengan L. Light mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan berharap apa yang sedang ia pandangi saat ini hanya halusinasinya saja.

Ia benar-benar berharap kalau saat ini ia tidak sedang tertidur diatas ranjang L dengan posisi L yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya dalam kondisi mereka berdua yang sama-sama naked. Ia berharap kalau kejadian semalam itu hanya mimpi mengerikan saja. Namun dengan berat hati Light harus bisa terima kalau ternyata dirinya sudah menjadi uke musuhnya sendiri, L.

Light dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan L dari pinggangnya. Dan dengan perlahan pula ia turun dari atas tempat tidur agar L tidak terbangun akibat gerakannya. Light langsung pergi kekamar mandi dan mulai menyalakan shower. Air-air dari shower itu mulai menetes membasahi tubuhnya yang sudah terjamah oleh L.

"Mimpi.. semalam Cuma mimpi saja. Itu bukan kenyataan" Light mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun seberapa keras ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau kegiatannya semalam dengan L itu hanya sebuah mimpi maka semakin kesar pula ia teringat akan adegan panasnya dengan L.

"Semua gara-gara Death Note itu" kata Light lirih.

Cekkkrrreeekkkk…

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ternyata tadi Light lupa menutup pintu kamar mandi karena ia terus memikirkan kejadian antara dirinya dan L semalam. Light kini bisa melihat L yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu dengan tubuh nakednya. Dengan perlahan L mendekati Light yang terdiam memandangi tubuh mulus L. Light mulai tersadar dari lamunannya saat L memeluknya dengan sangat mesra.

"L-kun, a-apa yang kamu lakukan" Tanya Light gugup karena L mulai menciuminya dengan penuh nafsu. Perasaan tak enak hinggap didirinya.

"Kita ulang yang semalam ya, Light-kun" bisik L dengan desahan-desahannya ditelingga Light.

"A-apa… ngggaaakkkkk…." Teriak Light nyaring saat L memulai aksinya. Sesaat kemudian mulai terdengar desahan-desahan dan terikan pilu dari Light dan L.

* * *

><p>^_^ The End ^_^<p>

Maaf kalau fic ini sangan jelek n gaje.

Karena ini fic pertama saya d fandom ini. jadi wajar saja kalau fic ini masih abal-abal.

Saya harap setelah ini saya bisa membuat fic d fandom yang sama namun lebih baik dari ini.

Yg baca tolong tinggalkan jejak oke…


End file.
